Veronica Parker
Exodus of the Humans |death= |species=Eternal[[Episode 6|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI A Death In The Family]] |subspecies=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Light |eras= |cyber= |affiliation=*Knights of Waldorf *Jedi **New Jedi Order |masters=*Darth Waldorf *Noah Tolmach |apprentices=}} Veronica Parker was a human female and part of the Eternal race, possessing superpowers including the Force and the ability to lift Mjölnir. She was one of the two daughters of Darth Waldorf, her sister being Daisy, and created with the name Kira Waldorf, only changing it after wanting to be more like a human of Sesamos, specifically in name, after meeting Noah Tolmach and betraying her father's Knights of Waldorf. Biography Early life Veronica Parker was created as Kira Waldorf in 1853 from the consciousness of Parker herself of the 23rd century. Having been accidentally sent back in time through a cosmic wormhole, Parker was forced into a younger body with her memories wiped by the artificial intelligence known as "Dark And Ready To Hate." Renamed "Kira Waldorf," she lived as an Eternal in the newly discovered realm, Eternalla. The Hunger Games At some point in time after this emigration, Kira participated in the Milky Way Galaxy's annual Hunger Games, collecting many inhabitants from the Unknown Regions in a massive fight to the death in arenas on Everdane.Stories of the Sith: The Hunger Games Kira, along with her sister Daisy, was chosen to represent Eternalla in the Games. Despite their efforts to save each other and win together, Daisy was killed and only Kira survived, which lead to great emotional distress for her. Jedi-Eternals conflict Battle of Sesamos During the Battle of Sesamos, part of the Jedi-Eternals conflict, Kira was instructed by her father, Darth Waldorf, to kidnap a Jedi. Flying down to the Sesamos soil with the Interstellar Bridge ran by Culus, Kira managed to get Daniel Mackay, apprentice to William. She returned him to Eternalla where her father planned to train him in the dark side of the Force, being powerful in it himself. Clearing her conscience Kira soon realised the wrong in what her father was doing, deciding to instead break Mackay out of custody. Using his abilities to sneak past Culus, the two of them escaped via the Insterstellar Bridge. However, they were separated while travelling through it, having Kira sent to Napoleons on the planet Earth and Daniel being sent — with Mjölnir — back to the Jedi Temple. Meeting Thomas Muller Kira arrived near a human's house on the planet. Deciding she had no choice but to visit, Kira met Thomas Muller, who introduced her to the Sesamonian Kermit he had found, and named her "Veronica" after Veronica Martin from The Muppets. Despite meeting him, she decided to leave in search of Mjölnir. Noah Tolmach Back on Sesamos, Veronica found Daniel with the hammer, along with his friend in the Jedi Order, Noah Tolmach. She quickly discovered that Noah was able to lift the hammer too, a difficult feat. Death of Darth Waldorf As the Jedi-Eternals conflict went on, at some point later, Veronica finally decided to assist the Jedi in destroying the Knights of Waldorf, and decided to kill her father. Rise of the Sith Darth Waldorf, a Sesamonian of unknown origin, had been following the progress of the Knights' fall. Basing their work on the rise of the Knights themselves, Statler built the Sith Order, planning to oppose and destroy the Jedi Order. Statler, knowledgeable of Waldorf teaching the dark side, planned to get the Jedi Knight Daniel Mackay to join the Sith. Seducing Force-sensitive Senator Milton Clash to his clause, the two of them worked to get Mackay to join. Massacre of the Jedi Daniel Mackay, in his new identity of Darth Daniel lead the massacre against the Jedi. Barely any survived it. Battling Daniel Veronica eventually teamed up with Noah to take down Daniel on Earth. Returning to Thomas After the pair temporarily defeated Daniel, they returned to Napoleons where Veronica learnt from Kermit that Thomas had been killed by Daniel's Master, Darth Elmo. Back to Eternalla Noah assisted Veronica back to her homeworld, and the two stared out on the landscape. Noah planned to join Kermit in his New Jedi Order, and they planned to meet again. War for Earth Battle at the Senate Building At the Senate on Iapetus, a moon of Saturn, on December 24, 2014, Noah Tolmach finally decided to call Veronica back again. Using A.L.I.C.E., his artificial intelligence, he called her asking for help to battle Daniel again. Noah asked her to sing for him, and she chose "The Hanging Tree," a song her and Daisy sung during their Hunger Games. Together, her, Noah, Kermit and Rowlf Swayze confronted Darth Elmo whilst singing the song. However, Darth Daniel arrived and initiated a Force vision for her, in which she saw the death of Noah. Upon waking up, Veronica warned Noah not to fight Daniel. As Noah realised that what they were about to do was dissimilar to the Hunger Games themselves, former Supreme Chancellor Lambo Barkington arrived, threatening to kill Parker. Despite this, she managed to convince him that Emperor Clash needs to be taken down, and he let her go as Tolmach utilised his armour in the brewing battle. Noah confronted Clash in the armour, and just as the Sith Lord was about to hit him with Force lightning, Veronica quickly arrived welding Mjölnir. The Jedi quickly teamed up their powers together, fighting against the Sith. As the battle neared an end, Noah confronted Daniel without his saber, deciding to make an attempt at bringing his former friend back. Instead, Daniel lashed out with his lightsaber through Noah's chest. Veronica responded quickly by throwing her hammer at Daniel, knocking him unconscious. As Rowlf and Kermit attempted to get the girl to flee, she revisited Tolmach one last time, singing "Deep in the meadow" to him softly. As Veronica was forced to leave, she silently swore revenge against the Sith. Aftermath As Veronica and Kermit discussed the foretold events, the two sensed strongly through the Force that Tolmach had survived, and she quickly began to conduct a search for him. Duel with Daniel Days later, Veronica tracked Daniel to a road on Earth, using her Eternal powers against him while they dueled. Cosmic disturbance Veronica was unaware of the Assassin League's rise. She continued to search Earth for any signs of Noah, and once felt a disturbance in the Force as Noah made a journey to the Century Eagle.''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI and VII Final discovery In 2015, Kermit contacted Veronica that Noah had been tracked to the Jedi Training Facility, soon after ending his time as an assassin trooper designated "AL-114." She took Noah's old weapon with her, holding it out to Noah. Behind the scenes Casting Veronica Parker is currently uncast. She will appear in rough versions of Episode VI using animatics. She was originally set to be portrayed by Noah's friend Veronica, but that became unlikely later. Creation The character was created for Episode VI of the Puppet Saga. After this creation, she was expanded in the screenplays to be added into Episode VII and beyond, including Sesamos: Rise of the Sith. Naming Veronica was named after an old friend of Noah's. Her last name "Parker" may be from the Marvel comics character Peter Parker (who was subsequently canonised in Another Day, Another World), although Noah is unsure as he thought of the surname whilst writing Daniel Mackay's time travelling scene in Noah's Force vision. Replacement On June 5, 2016, Noah decided to replace the character with a new female Jedi from Episode VIII and onward. Her name was later revealed to be Chelsea Carter, with an alter ego of Raven. This new character was set up to replace Veronica's main roles in the last few episodes (which lead Back to the Future, Civil War and The Truth to be partially rewritten) of the Puppet Saga. Chelsea has been confirmed to be based on Lula from the film Now You See Me 2. Appearances *''Stories of the Sith: The Hunger Games'' *''Sesamos: Rise of the Sith'' * *[[Episode 6|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI A Death In The Family]] *[[Episode 7|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VII Thomas Awakens]] *''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI and VII *''Puppet Saga'': Episode VIII *''Puppet Saga: Civil War'' *''The Truth'' *''Exodus of the Humans'' References Category:Eternals Category:Female Category:Force-sensitive individuals Category:Humans Category:Waldorf